


one step closer.

by deweyfinn



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush, Wedding dances, only lowkey grace/daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweyfinn/pseuds/deweyfinn
Summary: a bride's dance with the best man. a dance far too short for daniel's thoughts.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	one step closer.

_ “Can I cut in?”  _

The question is posed in such a jovial manner, one would think that the asker was having just as much fun as the bride and groom were. While that observation would be far from the truth, the grin on his face, as he slips between his younger brother and his bride, helps to hide that fact. 

A small bout of laughter escapes the blonde’s lips as the soft hands of her new husband are replaced with bigger, calloused ones. Blue eyes meet hazel, and the typically sardonic smile on Daniel’s face is this time genuine, as one hand settles on her waist. The whiskey on his breath is almost overwhelming, but something that Grace still can’t help but find comforting. That security that comes with a brother-in-law, she supposes. 

As they sway and step to the music — some cheesy slow dance, one that Daniel  _ should _ be cradling his own wife to, one that he should have felt applied to Charity, somewhere, sometime ago, when their ‘love’ was new. When Daniel was supposed to feel love for his wife, not disgust and disdain, and self - pity. Grace isn’t like her. In fact, Grace is everything Charity is not: loving, genuine, witty,  _ too good for this family. _ As much as he’d warned her, Grace didn’t take his advice. Now she was a Le Domas, for better or for worse, and he just had to accept that,  _ as would she. _ What a shame.

“I thought you hated weddings,” she said, looking sideways at him with a playfully suspicious smile. 

He’s sure she’s convinced that she’s got him all figured out. “I do,” he says, for the first time telling her something true about him. He doesn’t blame her, he puts up such a damn good façade, he finds himself fooled at times. A man who  _ willingly _ threw his life away, who willingly resigned to being the fuckup in his family’s eyes. A drunkard, a selfish, rich kid prick. Granted, the alcoholic part was damn near true, but Daniel learned many years ago that his life was laid out for him by his parents before he would ever get a say in it. Grace didn’t need to know that any of that mask he wears was a lie. If thinking her brother and sister - in - law were both absolute, complete meltdowns in the making would keep her away from the rest of the Le Domases, it was a price he’d be more than willing to pay. “I just came for the cake and the open bar,” he continues, a glint in his eye. 

She laughs, and for a moment, Daniel thinks that that sound is something worth keeping in his life, that that’s something he can’t bear to lose. “You wouldn’t do that to Alex.” Daniel brings her arm up, letting go of her waist, so he can twirl her, her laughter lighting up the world brighter than any light ever could. 

“I wouldn’t?” Through all the teasing, and joking tones, Daniel has to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling her that she’s playing with fire.  _ Step, step, sway, sway,  _ he’s never been so in sync with someone else before, he’s nearly blown away. Daniel shakes his head, both in response, and in a futile effort to clear his head. “I would’ve skipped my own wedding if Charity hadn’t expected I actually showed up.” Swallowed,  _ I wouldn’t have had a wedding at all if my parents hadn’t forced me to. _

“You would  _ not _ have,” Grace argues, but even Daniel can tell that she knows that’s a lie.

“No, I wouldn’t have,” he agrees flatly, “Charity insisted on the great white wedding. Didn’t help that my mom and Emilie were all over that wedding-fever  _ bullshit _ , too. This one’s nicer, though. I’m glad you guys are happy.” She’s  _ good _ for Alex. She’ll take him far away from this place, this family, even while Daniel, heir to the Le Domas dominion, is nailed down here. 

“Think of it this way,” she says, as she rests her head on his shoulder. The warmth from her face is radiating, and Daniel welcomes it. “At least you won’t have to deal with any more of these ‘til your nephews grow up.” Daniel breathes out a laugh, one that tickles her neck, and encourages that laugh all over again. “Or until Alex and I have kids,” she adds, before straightening herself back up. He rolls his eyes, mumbling something inaudible, but that he’s pretty sure was  _ meant _ to amount to  _ sure. _

Daniel’s smile softens, a look Grace has never actually been privy to seeing before, something between concern and uncharacteristic gentleness. Maybe even a hint of sincerity. “You’re too good for this family, Gray,” Daniel tells her, a phrase he’s said so many times it might as well not have any meaning anymore. “I mean it.” 

“Well,” she says,  _ almost _ matter-of-factly, still beaming, perhaps in an effort to offset Daniel’s sudden apparent shift in mood. “I’m part of it now. You better get used to it.” 

_ I hope I get a chance to.  _ “Yeah,  _ whatever, _ ” he banters, letting Grace spin out, outstretched arms, barely connected by their fingertips. He wants to pull her back, tell her to leave now, maybe she’ll be safe. Maybe she can still get an annulment. He’s sure there’s gotta be  _ somewhere _ that’ll do a same day do-over. After all, this wedding was just a formality, right? Not legal, yet? 

But his younger brother is standing there, waiting to have his bride back, and Daniel lets her hand go, arm dropping back to his side like dead weight. The smile from his face is practically gone, but he nods towards Alex, still looking at Grace. “Go. Have fun.”

Please  _ let us play twister tonight _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> proofreading is for smart people and i am not one.


End file.
